Lovely Station
by Seiba Artoria
Summary: Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku tidak pernah percaya sampai aku mengalaminya sendiri. Di sini, aku bertemu dengannya, bertemu pandang dengan matanya yang menenangkan itu. Oneshot. Warning: Inside.


Yosh, moshi-moshi minna!

Seiba datang dengan fict NaruHina, yeaaaay!

Ini fict NaruHina pertama Seiba, senang sekali bisa publish (walaupun nekat)

Ini oneshot yang terpikirkan waktu lagi berangkat sekolah di atas motor *curhat*

Jadi kalo ada cerita yang mirip-mirip Sei mohon maaf karena tidak sengaja. Oke, langsung aja.

.

**a Naruto Fanfiction**

**~Lovely Station~**

**by Seiba Artoria**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Hinata's POV, Oneshot, diusahakan tidak OOC, typo (?)**

**Pairing: Naruto and Hinata**

**Rated: T**

**Hope you enjoy!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku memasukkan tiket keretaku ke mesin dan mengambilnya lagi sebelum berjalan melewatinya. Semua tempat duduk tunggu sudah penuh. Biarlah, aku berdiri saja. Lagipula, sebentar lagi keretanya datang.

Seperti biasa, aku pulang sekolah menggunakan jasa kereta ini. Maklum saja, jarak rumahku tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan sekolah. Malah sangat jauh.

"_Kereta tujuan Yokohama memasuki Stasiun Tokyo."_

Akhirnya datang juga. Aku lelah sekali, mau cepat sampai rumah. Olahraga hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Guru Gai memang tidak tahu diri. Menyuruh muridnya berlari keliling lapangan sekolah yang super luas itu 20 kali. Aku hampir pingsan karenanya. Sekarang giliran kakiku yang mengeluh, minta diistirahatkan. _Kami-sama_, berikan aku tempat duduk di dalam nanti.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari kereta jam pulang kantor begini? Aku sudah hampir frustasi kalau saja mahasiswa itu tidak menawariku duduk. Terima kasih, tuan. Sungguh aku berniat membelikannya jus apel setibanya di stasiun nanti. Tapi masalahnya, apakah dia turun di stasiun yang sama denganku? Alhasil, niat itu kubiarkan hanya sampai di hati. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Pergerakan kereta terasa seperti ayunan buatku. Tubuhku yang lelah direbahkan ke kursi empuk membuat rasa kantukku semakin merajalela. Berkali-kali aku megerjapkan mataku, menahan kelopaknya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jariku. Namun, sekuat-kuatnya aku berusaha agar tidak terpejam, otakku punya pengaruh lebih rupanya. Ia sudah terlanjur memerintahkan tubuhku untuk beristirahat. Akhirnya yang terakhir kuingat adalah dengkuran ibu-ibu di sampingku, lalu... aku tidak tahu lagi.

"_Kawasaki. Kawasaki."_

Uh, di mana ini? Tentu saja di dalam kereta, Hinata. Betapa bodohnya aku bertanya dan menjawabnya sendiri. Jangan salahkan orang yang baru bangun tidur, mereka tidak akan nyambung. Aku megucek-ucek mataku setelah mendengar pemberitahuan tadi. Aku tidak ingat berapa lama aku tidur. Untung saja aku turun di pemberhentian terakhir, jadi tidak mungkin terlewat.

Kereta sudah lebih lengang rupanya. Anak kuliahan yang tadi memberiku tempat duduk juga sudah tidak ada. Sayang sekali, kalau aku tahu dia mau turun, setidaknya aku bisa memberinya uang untuk beli jus apel. Ah, di sampingku juga sudah kosong. Pantas saja terasa lebih tenang. Ibu-ibu pendengkur itu sudah turun rupanya. Ups, ternyata dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu, sepertinya turun di stasiun selanjutnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kursi seberang. Hm, ada anak perempuan pakai seragam SMA, sepertinya seumuran denganku. Dia sedang tertidur. Menyandar pada... oh, anak laki-laki di samping kirinya. Mungkin pacarnya ya? Rambut _pink_-nya kontras sekali dengan rambut pirang pacarnya itu.

Tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa menoleh. Apa-apaan ini? Mata itu seperti menghisapku. Jangan-jangan dia manusia magnet? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini? Ah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Syukurlah, aku jadi bisa menunduk. Hah? Bukannya aku bebas menunduk kapan saja aku mau? Sepertinya ketiduran membuat pikiranku kacau.

Setelah menepuk-nepuk pipiku, aku mengangkat lagi kepalaku. Sial. Kenapa aku harus bertemu pandang dengan dia lagi, sih? Dan lucunya, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku lagi. Persis seperti tadi. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, mata sewarna safir itu memang indah dan... menenangkan.

Eh, dia tertawa? Walaupun disembunyikan, aku tetap melihatnya, tahu. Sekejap aku mengernyit dan memasang tampang bingung. Dia malah semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan tawanya yang lebih keras dari yang pertama. Sepertinya wajahku memanas. _Kami-sama_, jelas saja dia tertawa. Pasti karena wajahku yang memerah sejak tadi. Kenapa aku harus merona begini? Biasanya aku akan begini kalau sedang malu atau tersanjung. Tapi, dia tidak mempermalukanku ataupun menyanjungku sejak tadi. Lalu kenapa?

"_Pemberhentian terakhir, Yokohama. Yokohama. Untuk penumpang yang lanjut, silahkan berganti kereta. Kami ulangi..."_

Selamat. Pemberitahuan barusan benar-benar pahlawan untukku. Itu artinya aku sudah sampai, kan? Aku bisa turun dan terbebas dari dia. Tidak lama kemudian kereta berhenti. Aku beranjak menuju pintu, mengantri turun dari kereta. Selangkah sebelum aku menginjak lantai stasiun, aku terjatuh.

"Maaf," ujar suara berat di belakangku. Tentu saja terdengar jelas meskipun suara yang menertawakanku juga tidak pelan.

Aku segera bangkit dan menoleh. Rupanya dia yang menginjak bagian belakang sepatuku dan membuatku jatuh tadi. Anak laki-laki pacarnya si gadis _pink_ itu. Laki-laki pirang itu. Laki-laki dengan mata sebiru langit yang menertawakanku tadi. Aku tidak menjawab perkataannya dan langsung memasang tampang sesinis yang aku bisa. Bukannya menyesal atau apa, dia malah tertawa seperti tadi.

"Maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Kau boleh mengomel lain kali karena aku sedang buru-buru sekarang," ujarnya lagi. Tapi belum sempat aku membalas, dia sudah berlalu sambil memapah pacarnya. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan sampai gadis itu tidak bisa berjalan sendiri? Mabuk? Untung saja aku tidak begitu tertarik sama yang namanya laki-laki. Mereka bisa membawa pengaruh buruk seperti yang gadis itu rasakan, bukan?

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ujarku begitu sampai di rumah.

Hanabi yang menyambutku langsung membawakan tas sekolahku. Dia menawarkan makan malam. Tapi karena lelah sekali, aku malah jadi tidak nafsu makan. Aku menolaknya dengan lembut. Hanabi tampak menggembungkan pipinya, kecewa. Maafkan kakakmu ini Hanabi, tapi aku sungguh lelah. Aku hanya mau mandi dan tidur setelah ini. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung ayah dan kakakku di meja makan, aku langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Apa yang salah denganku? Padahal tadi aku mengantuk sekali. Tapi setelah berbaring di kasur super empuk begini, mataku malah tidak mau terpejam. Apa karena lututku yang masih nyeri ini ya? Aku jadi teringat laki-laki itu. Seenaknya dia menyuruhku mengomel lain kali. Memangnya aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Huh, bilang saja mau kabur. Huaah, aku menguap, tiba-tiba kantuknya datang lagi. Maunya apa, sih, mataku ini? Ya sudahlah, besok aku harus bangun pagi lagi kalau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Aku melangkah dengan semangat menuju stasiun yang lumayan dekat dengan rumahku. Aku selalu suka udara pagi, sejuk dan segar. Karena itu, sepanjang perjalanan aku menghirup udara bersih ini banyak-banyak. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, supaya oksigen dan karbondioksida dalam paru-paruku bisa bertukar dengan tenang. Teori dari mana itu? Anggap saja teoriku, Teori Pertukaran Hyuuga Hinata.

Begitu memasuki stasiun, aku menghampiri mesin minuman kaleng seperti biasanya. Aku memilih teh hijau sebagai teman perjalananku di kereta nanti. Yup, teh hijaunya sudah, saatnya beli tiket. Bagus sekali loketnya kosong, tidak ada yang mengantri. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera ke sana dan mengatakan tujuanku.

"Stasiun Tokyo-" belum sempat kalimatku selesai, aku ditubruk seseorang sampai terjatuh. Teh hijau kalengan yang baru saja kubuka praktis menyebar di lantai dan mengenai ujung rok seragamku. Semua orang yang melintas pasti menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihatku sebentar lalu berjalan lagi sambil terkikik. Anehnya, tidak seorang pun diantara mereka yang berniat menolongku. Manusia abad ini memang individualis.

Sungguh aku hampir saja berteriak mengumpat orang itu kalau tidak ingat akibatnya. Ya, keluargaku –keluarga Hyuuga- terkenal dengan keluarga tradisional yang beretika dan penuh sopan santun. Jadi bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan lolos begitu saja bila ayahku tahu anak gadisnya mengumpat-umpat di tempat umum. Kuabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang tadi lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pelan rok lipitku. Berharap cipratan teh hijau itu bisa mengering dalam sekejap.

"Stasiun Tokyo, JR Touhoku Line." Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang toa itu. Kurasa meskipun dia tidak berteriak, suaranya akan kedengaran sampai Tokyo. Oke, itu hiperbola. Tapi tunggu, rasanya aku pernah melihat dia...

"Ah, kau lagi. Maaf ya. Oh, tunggu sebentar," ujarnya kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap loket.

"Ini tiketmu, gratis. Sudah impas, kan?" Dia meletakkan selembar tiket yang tadi gagal kubeli di atas telapak tanganku. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia nyengir lebar dan langsung melesat ke peron.

Aku masih memandangi tiket itu sampai terdengar pemberitahuan kereta JR Touhoku Line jurusan Stasiun Tokyo berangkat satu menit lagi. Aku segera berlari sampai memasuki kereta. Tidak jarang tatapan orang-orang berubah tajam ke arahku karena kutabrak. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan ketinggalan kereta jika tidak berlari.

Aku mengatur napas sesampainya di dalam. Mataku beredar mencari tempat kosong. Pagi ini benar-benar sial. Padahal aku berpendapat hari ini akan baik sampai laki-laki pirang itu menabrakku di depan loket. Lalu sekarang semua tempat duduk sudah terisi. Tempat pegangan untuk berdiri juga tinggal tersisa dua. Ini aneh, tidak biasanya kereta jam pagiku sepenuh ini.

Aku mendekati pegangan di dekat pintu. Belum sempat kuraih, sebuah tangan besar sudah menggenggamnya duluan. Bapak-bapak itu nyengir ke arahku, seolah mendeklarasikan kemenangannya. Aku berjalan gontai menuju pegangan yang satunya, agak jauh dari pintu.

Aku semakin malas berdiri di sini setelah melihat orang yang duduk di depanku. Laki-laki itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku akan jatuh bila tidak berpegangan. Dia melihatku yang sedang memicing ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi dia cuma tersenyum lalu kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Aku sedikit kesal dengan sikapnya. Kalau memang dia pria, harusnya memberiku duduk, kan? Sudahlah, mungkin dia memang bukan anak baik.

Dugaanku terpatahkan sempurna setelah melihat logo di dada kiri blazernya. SMA favorit di pusat kota Tokyo yang dulu gagal kumasuki. Jadi dia anak pintar? Tapi kenapa terlihat sebaliknya?

"Sepertinya kau harus belajar berbaik sangka pada orang lain."

Aku mendengarnya, tentu. Semua orang pasti bisa mendengarnya. Karena hanya dia yang bicara di tengah kesunyian tadi. Dia berbicara sambil menatapku. Tentu saja semua orang juga menjadikan aku objek baru penglihatan mereka. Aku tertunduk malu, dan dia tertawa lagi. Dari sudut pandangnya pasti kelihatan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat ini. Entah kenapa mendengar tawanya malah membuatku tersenyum. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sering tertawa? Tidak tahulah.

Aku turun di Stasiun Tokyo. Kulihat dengan ekor mataku, dia juga turun. Aku berjalan santai sampai ke depan stasiun. Aku berbelok ke kanan, sementara dia menuju arah sebaliknya.

.

.

.

"Yokohama juga?"

Aku segera menoleh ke asal suara berat itu. Mulutku tertutup lagi begitu melihat siapa yang bertanya. Aku tidak jadi menjawab, kutolehkan lagi kepalaku ke arah rel kereta di depanku.

"Masih kesal padaku, eh?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Walaupun kemarin aku sempat berharap bertemu lagi dengannya untuk mengomel, aku tidak menyangka akan benar-benar bertemu lagi. Bahkan sampai dua kali. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, dan sekarang sepulangnya dari sekolah aku melihat mata safirnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Sudah?"Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, malas menanggapinya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali menoleh kesal ke arahnya setelah merasa lengan kiriku disenggol-senggol. Niat mengomelku langsung sirna setelah melihat sekaleng teh hijau yang disodorkannya padaku.

"Tadi pagi kulihat kau menumpahkan ini. Jadi ambillah," katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku menatapnya ragu-ragu. Dia membalas dengan anggukan kecil yang entah kenapa membuatku mengangkat kedua sudut bibirku.

"Te-terima kasih," ujarku seraya menyambut pemberiannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menolehkan kepalaku sejak lima menit yang lalu. Meski begitu, kepala ini selalu bergerak refleks bila mendengar suara laki-laki di sampingku ini.

Aku tak kuasa menahan senyumku saat membalas uluran tangannya, "H-Hyuuga... Hi-Hinata," balasku malu-malu. Aku kesal pada kebiasaan jelekku ketika bertemu orang baru. Kenapa aku selalu saja mendadak gagap seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau dia mengira aku benar-benar gagap? Apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku bicara dengannya. Sial.

"Jadi, tujuanmu Yokohama juga?" Dia bertanya setelah meneguk minuman sodanya.

"Y-ya," jawabku singkat. Sangat singkat, karena aku tidak mau berpikir terlalu lama yang hanya akan membuatnya menunggu untuk mendengar jawabanku yang pada akhirnya akan sama persis.

Lima detik kemudian kereta JR Touhoku Line memasuki stasiun ini. Kami –maksudku aku dan Uzumaki-san- memasukinya bersama. Seperti biasa, kereta akan penuh sesak di jam-jam seperti ini. Hari ini pun sama. Begitu banyaknya orang yang tidak sabar ingin masuk membuatku terdorong-dorong di depan pintu. Aku nyaris terjatuh jika Uzumaki-san tidak menahan lenganku.

"Te-terima kasih, Uzumaki-san," kataku setelah dia membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau harus hati-hati, Hinata," balasnya. Aku sedikit tersentak. Barusan dia memanggil namaku, bukan nama keluargaku. Padahal kami baru saja kenalan.

"Dan umm... kau bisa memanggilku Naruto saja," sambungnya sambil tersenyum kecil seolah mengerti isi pikiranku. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Berarti dia bukan orang yang menomor satukan adat kebiasaan.

Kami berdiri sepanjang perjalanan. Rupanya dia anak yang aktif. Sejak tadi dia yang mengajakku bicara, sementara aku hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja. Tidak jarang juga dia membuatku terkikik pelan karena leluconnya. Kurasa dia punya banyak teman, karena menurutku mengobrol dengannya itu menyenangkan. Perjalanan pulangku hari ini jadi berbeda dari biasanya, sedikit lebih berwarna.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, aku sering bertemu dengan Naruto-kun di stasiun saat berangkat atau pulang sekolah. Karena itu kami jadi sering satu kereta dan mengobrol tentang apa saja. Aku jadi tahu bahwa keluarganya Naruto-kun itu berkecukupan dan dia adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Dia awalnya bukan orang pintar yang rajin belajar. Tapi demi membuktikan kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia bisa hidup mandiri dan membuat mereka bangga, Naruto-kun belajar serius. Itulah yang memotivasinya dan bisa lulus ujian masuk SMA Tokyo.

Aku mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan diriku saat Naruto-kun berada dekat denganku. Jantungku berdegup seribu kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahku akan merona lebih merah dari biasanya. Dan kegagapanku akan lebih parah juga dari biasanya. Dia seringkali menyangka aku sedang demam kalau melihat keadaanku yang suka gemetar jika dia menyentuhku. Sekuat tenaga kutahan semua itu jika sedang berada di dekatnya. Bersikap senormal mungkin.

Yah, kurasa aku mulai tidak normal. Aku sudah konsultasi kecil-kecilan pada adikku yang lebih berpengalaman. Adikku? Ya, dia sudah gonta-ganti pacar sejak masuk SMP. Sementara aku, didekati seorang laki-laki pun tidak karena kepribadianku yang cenderung pemalu dan tertutup ini.

Oh ya, kata Hanabi, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Cinta? Sama Naruto-kun? Aku sendiri tidak percaya mendengarnya. Tapi dia bilang, karena ini pertama kalinya buatku, jadi aku tidak akan menyadarinya. Berkali-kali kujelaskan pada Hanabi kalau aku tidak begitu suka padanya. Tapi bukannya jawaban baru, Hanabi malah semakin yakin akan jawabannya tadi. Katanya, batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis. Makanya, banyak orang yang mengaku benci tapi ternyata cinta. Atau benci yang lama kelamaan beralih jadi cinta. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mengetahui penyebab dari ketidak normalanku saja. Aku tidak begitu mempercayainya.

"Hinata-chan, besok kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Naruto-kun tiba-tiba. Kami memang sering membicarakan tentang hobi atau keseharian kami, tapi tidak ada yang sifatnya terlalu pribadi. Aku spontan menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudku... kita bisa bermain sebentar sebelum pulang. Te-tentu saja kalau kau mau," lanjutnya sambil menggaruk pelan tengkuknya.

"Bo-boleh saja, sih. Ta-tapi, nanti pacarmu i-itu bisa salah paham lho," sahutku bercanda. Aku tertawa kecil setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya.

"Hah? Pacar apa? Siapa?" Tawaku terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Naruto-kun barusan. Aku tidak yakin dia tidak mengerti maksudku.

"Tentu saja pacarmu, Naruto-kun. Yang waktu itu pulang bersamamu. Kalau tidak salah lusa kemarin dia juga pulang bersamamu, kan?" Aku sedikit kesal harus mereka ulang adegan itu dalam otakku. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka gadis manja itu. Aku melihat Naruto-kun menjadi sedikit panik. Memangnya apa yang kukatakan sampai membuatnya panik begitu?

"Maksudmu Sakura? Dia bukan pacarku, Hinata-chan. Waktu itu dia sedang sakit, jadi dia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengantarnya pulang," jelasnya. Tangannya sesekali terangkat, berusaha mendeskripsikan keadaan.

"Lalu kalau yang kemarin, dia pergi ke toko kue di dekat rumahku untuk membeli kue ulang tahun buat sahabatnya. Aku bilang di toko itu kuenya enak dan harganya cukup terjangkau untuk pelajar seperti kita. Karena itu dia minta diantarkan kesana," lanjutnya lagi. Dia berhenti sebentar, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Rasanya lusa kemarin aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku melihatmu di stasiun, Naruto-kun," jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak memanggilku?"

"A-aku hanya tidak mau me-mengganggu." Aku semakin merasa tidak enak sudah menyinggung soal gadis itu. Topik ini membuatku merasa tidak senyaman tadi.

Mendengar jawabanku, dia malah tertawa. Lagi-lagi tertawa. Kenapa dia mudah sekali tertawa, sih? Aku sampai lupa sudah berapa kali melihatnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau dia tertawa. Hanya saja, kenapa wajahku selalu memanas setiap kali melihatnya? Apakah pernyataan Hanabi terhadapku memang benar?

.

.

.

Sore itu, di hari perjanjian kami, aku berlari tergesa-gesa menuju Stasiun Tokyo. Sebenarnya bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi piket sendirian di kelas membuatku baru bisa keluar sekolah 20 menit kemudian.

Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa karena takut Naruto-kun terlalu lama menunggu, atau yang lebih buruk tidak menungguku lagi. Aku segera memandang sekeliling begitu tiba di depan stasiun. Mataku membulat tidak percaya begitu melihat sosok Naruto-kun sedang bersandar di tembok stasiun. _Kami-sama_, terima kasih. Aku buru-buru menghampirinya dan membungkuk meminta maaf di depannya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Aku cuma menghabiskan delapan lagu, kok," ujarnya sambil melepas _headset_ yang sedari tadi dipakainya . Delapan lagu berarti... kurang lebih setengah jam, kan? Dan dia masih bisa tersenyum begitu? _Kami-sama_, aku mau pingsan. Aku sungguh senang melihat senyum itu, tapi aku juga malu sekali telah membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi!" ajaknya yang kemudian menggamit telapak tangan kananku, mengajakku setengah berlari. Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah tidak karuan sekarang.

Kami jalan kaki sampai ke Akihabara. Di sana, kami bermain sepuasnya. Akihabara memang bukan arena hiburan seperni Tokyo Disneyland atau apa, tapi kami menikmatinya. Melihat-lihat barang elektronik terbaru, mengacau di dalam toko _action figure_, membeli _marchandise_ artis idola, sampai wisata kuliner kecil-kecilan.

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Tiba-tiba Naruto-kun bersuara ditengah-tengah makannya.

Aku menelan takoyaki yang sedari tadi kukunyah, "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebenarnya... hari ini hari terakhirku di Jepang."

DEG!

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Membuatku tertinggal beberapa meter dari Naruto-kun. Begitu tersadar, aku langsung menyusulnya yang menatapku bingung sekaligus... sedih?

"Bercandaanmu yang tadi sama sekali tidak lucu, lho," candaku santai ketika sudah berjalan di sampingnya lagi. Aku melanjutkan makanku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Kali ini Naruto-kun yang berhenti. Tapi dia tidak tertinggal karena aku ikut berhenti.

"Aku serius. Karena itu aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan sekarang," ujar Naruto-kun pelan. Iris safirnya sudah memikat iris lavenderku sejak tadi. Tenggorokanku tercekat, takoyaki yang sudah kukunyah halus mendadak jadi susah ditelan.

"Aku juga... mau berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya akhir-akhir ini. Kau benar-benar membuatku melupakan masalahku di rumah," lanjutnya lagi. Aku hanya terkejut untuk membalas ucapan Naruto-kun barusan.

"Lalu..." Dia berkata lagi, "Ini untukmu." Dia mengeluarkan kotak persegi seukuran dompet dari dalam tas selempangnya dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku semakin bingung mau berkata apa. Akhirnya aku hanya melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Naruto-kun.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sekaligus kenang-kenangan dariku, hehe..." Aku menerima kotak ungu dengan pita putih yang melewati semua sisinya dan bersimpul di atasnya itu.

"Sepertinya sudah lewat jam 7 malam. Ayo pulang, Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun tersenyum dan menggandengku lagi menuju stasiun.

Aku masih diam sampai kami berada di dalam kereta. Aku benar-benar belum mengatakan apa pun sejak di Akihabara tadi. Aku bingung, sungguh. Entah bagaimana rasanya jadi Naruto-kun yang harus mengahdapi diriku yang bisu dadakan ini. Seolah mengerti keadaanku, Naruto-kun juga tidak mengajakku bicara sejak kami memasuki Stasiun Tokyo. Aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku, dia sesekali memandangku khawatir. Kami terus begini sampai terdengar suara itu.

"_Pemberhentian terakhir, Yokohama. Yokohama. Untuk penumpang yang lanjut, silahkan berganti kereta. Kami ulangi..."_

Beberapa waktu lalu, pemberitahuan ini sudah kuanggap pahlawan karena membebaskanku dari mata safir Naruto-kun yang seperti memiliki gaya tarik-menarik itu. Tapi sekarang, aku sungguh belum ingin mendengar suara itu. Kalau Naruto-kun benar, berarti inilah saat-saat terkahirku bersamanya.

Entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali melepasnya pergi tanpa kepastian kapan akan kembali. _Kami-sama_, maafkan aku yang sempat membencinya dulu. Maafkan aku yang sempat menilainya buruk padahal belum mengenalnya sama sekali. Kalau tahu akan begini, aku akan memberitahukan alamatku waktu dia bertanya seminggu yang lalu. Kalau tahu akan begini, aku pasti meng-iya-kan tawarannya untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama selama jalan kami searah. Kalau tahu akan begini, aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Bersama Naruto-kun yang ternyata sudah kucintai sejak pertama kali melihat matanya. Tapi apa daya, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

Naruto-kun berdiri, lalu melangkah keluar tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku mati-matian menahan air mataku yang rasanya mau tumpah keluar ini. Tak mau dia melihat wajahku yang kusut ini, aku mengekor di belakangnya sambil menunduk dalam. Yang kutakutkan tiba juga, gerbang Stasiun Yokohama.

"Kita berpisah di sini, kan?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto-kun berbalik menghadapku, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata-chan. Jangan memaksa mengejar kereta kalau sudah tertinggal. Oh, dan hati-hati kalau keretanya penuh. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Selamat tinggal, Hinata-chan. Senang sekali bisa mengenalmu," katanya lalu mengusap-usap puncak kepalaku lembut.

Dia tersenyum. Mungkinkah itu senyum terakhirnya untukku? Aku mencoba tersenyum walaupun pasti terlihat aneh karena aku juga sedang menahan tangis. Naruto-kun berbalik dan melambai singkat sebelum berlari menuju rumahnya.

Benteng pertahanan yang coba kubangun sejak tadi runtuh seketika. Aku tidak sanggup menahan air mataku yang akhirnya tumpah ruah membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis sesenggukan di depan stasiun. Membiarkan dinginnya malam awal November yang menerpa dengan sangat menusuk. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melintas. Merasa sudah cukup menjadi objek pandangan, aku berlari ke rumahku yang memang sudah dekat. Perasaanku sangat kacau sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku melewati Hanabi begitu saja yang menyambut kedatanganku di depan pintu. Masih sedikit terisak, aku berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamarku di lantai atas. Lagi-lagi mengabaikan ayah dan kakakku yang menatapku heran di ruang keluarga.

Hanabi mengetuk pintu kamarku berkali-kali, menyuruhku makan malam. Dengan suara yang dinormal-normalkan aku menolaknya. Beralasan lelah dan ingin tidur membuat Hanabi berhenti menggedor.

Aku segera menghampiri tas sekolahku yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Mengeluarkan kotak ungu hadiah dari Naruto-kun. Dengan cepat kubuka simpul pitanya, lalu kuangkat penutup kotaknya. Di dalamnya ada kertas notes yang dilipat empat, dan... oh, aku sempat meragukan penglihatanku. Kalung berliontin lavender mungil terdiam di dasar kotaknya. Aku segera membaca surat dari Naruto-kun itu.

_Konnichiwa Hinata,_

_Kuharap sekarang kau sudah memaafkanku setulus-tulusnya. Aku tidak mau dikenang buruk olehmu. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah mewarnai hari-hariku yang biasanya kelabu. Yah, walaupun hanya dengan warna lavender, sih. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang –err- tidak sanggup kukatakan langsung padamu. Aku... mencintaimu, Hinata._

_Sejak pertama kali melihatmu berlarian mengejar kereta hari Senin sore itu. Aku langsung terpikat oleh matamu yang menenangkan itu. Lalu secara kebetulan, aku duduk berseberangan denganmu di kereta yang sama dua hari kemudian. Aku sengaja menginjak sepatumu waktu itu, cuma untuk melihat ekspresi kesalmu. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa banyak bicara karena harus mengantar Sakura. Lalu secara kebetulan lagi aku menabrakmu keesokan paginya di depan loket stasiun. Aku memutuskan untuk berkenalan ketika melihatmu lagi di sore harinya. Sungguh menyenangkan berada bersamamu. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menolak perintah ayah untuk ikut dengannya ke London._

_Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sungguh. Aku janji akan mengatakannya langsung padamu. Karena itu, kita pasti bertemu lagi._

_Naruto._

_PS: Kalungnya suka tidak? Yang terpikir ketika memilihnya hanya lavender, sih, hehe._

Aku membiarkan diriku menangis. Air mataku yang jatuh membasahi kertas notes itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto-kun sudah bertemu denganku sebelum hari itu. Hari di mana aku melihat Sakura-san tertidur di pundaknya.

Aku menyeka air mataku. Aku harus yakin kami akan bertemu lagi. Entah kapan. Aku mengambil kalung liontin itu dan memakainya di leherku. Tanpa melepas seragam sekolahku, aku tertidur sambil memegangi surat itu.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian, Stasiun Tokyo.**

Aku duduk menyandar di kursi tunggu peron menunggu keretaku, kereta JR Touhoku Line jurusan Yokohama. Yah, aku masih menggunakan jasa kereta ini sampai sekarang. Benar-benar setia, bukan?

"_Kereta tujuan Yokohama memasuki Stasiun Tokyo."_

Akhirnya datang juga. Aku hampir mati kebosanan menunggunya. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada buku-buku tebal bertemakan kedokteran di depan dadaku. Ya, aku sudah duduk di bangku kuliah semester akhir dan sekarang sedang mengerjakan skripsi. Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran karena memang mengincarnya sejak dulu. Sebenarnya, sih, sejak ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan adikku. Aku bertekad menjadi dokter kandungan yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa sang ibu maupun bayinya. Karena itu aku sangat bersyukur ketika kampus kenamaan se-Jepang, yaitu Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo, menerimaku untuk belajar di sana. Itu artinya usaha kerasku tidak sia-sia. Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kereta yang agak sesak itu. Beruntung aku mendapat tempat duduk, walaupun sedikit berdesakan. Baru saja menyenderkan kepala, aku melihat dua orang siswi SMA sedang kebingungan. Kereta mulai bergerak tapi mereka belum mendapatkan tempat. Aku teringat diriku beberapa tahun lalu yang sering kehabisan tempat duduk saat pulang sekolah. Karena itu, aku refleks berdiri dan mempersilakan mereka menempati tempatku. Tanpa kuduga, orang yang duduk di sebelahku berbuat hal yang sama.

Saat aku hampir meraih pegangan di atas kepalaku, tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan kekar khas lelaki yang sepertinya memiliki tujuan sama dengan tanganku.

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

Kami berbicara berbarengan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat lawan bicaraku.

Mata kami bertemu pandang. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mata safir itu. Mata yang seolah menarikku ke dalam lingkupannya sejak pertama melihatnya. Mata yang dimiliki oleh lelaki yang sudah lima tahun ini pergi dari hidupku. Laki-laki yang masih terus memenuhi pikiranku. Laki-laki yang selalu kucintai, Naruto-kun.

Pria itu menurunkan arah pandangnya. Dia menyentuh liontin lavenderku dalam diam. kepalanya terangkat lagi. Kali ini mata safir itu membulat, alisnya terangkat. Perlahan mulutnya terbuka, seolah tertahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Kurasa keadaanku sekarang tidak jauh beda dengannya. Dan yang pasti wajahku sudah panas dan memerah padam, tubuhku gemetaran, jantungku berdegup seribu kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi ini. Biasanya aku akan bereaksi begini bila berada dekat dengan...

"Hinata?"

...Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun?"

Kami masih saling pandang sebelum Naruto-kun menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memelukku erat sekali, aku hampir tidak bernapas karenanya. Sedetik kemudian, pelukannya mengendur walaupun tidak banyak. Aku merasakan belaian lembut di atas kepalaku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Urusan ayah baru selesai, jadi aku baru bisa pulang kemarin. Aku segera menelpon Sakura menanyakan alamatmu. Baru saja aku mau ke rumahmu. Aku sengaja naik ini supaya bisa mengenang kita waktu itu. Syukur-syukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Eh, kejadian beneran. _Kami-sama_ mendengar doaku, Hinata," celotehnya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Butiran bening di mataku perlahan keluar, membasahi kaos hitam Naruto-kun.

"Kau ini, malah menangis. Aku senang sekali bisa mengenalimu. Apalagi kau memakai kalung itu," lanjutnya lagi. Aku merasakan dagunya yang bersandar di pundakku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Mendengar itu, mataku malah semakin rajin mengeluarkan airnya. Aku menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Naruto-kun. Kemeja oranye yang digunakannya sebagai luaran sudah habis kuremas-remas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun," lirihku. Kuharap dia mendengarnya karena suaraku kecil sekali.

"Kau tidak gagap lagi, hehehe," ujarnya sambil merenggangkan lengannya untuk melihat wajahku. _Kami-sama_, sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat senyum itu. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku memukul dada Naruto-kun pelan lalu kembali menangis di sana. Bisa kurasakan hangat kembali menjalari tubuhku. Naruto-kun memelukku lagi.

Dalam sekejap gerbong ini sudah dipenuhi sorak-sorai penumpang yang melihat kami. Ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada yang bersuit-suit, bahkan ada juga yang berteriak "cium".

"Selamat ya, kak." Aku dan Naruto-kun refleks menoleh ke siswi SMA yang tadi kami beri tempat duduk. Mereka tersenyum lebar sambil mengulang kalimat tadi.

Aku dan Naruto-kun hanya berterima kasih lalu sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan, salah tingkah. Setelah mata kami bertemu lagi, aku dan Naruto-kun tertawa bersama. Diiringi tepuk tangan semua penumpang gerbong sedetik kemudian.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ini. Stasiun Tokyo, kereta JR Touhoku Line, dan Stasiun Yokohama yang telah menjadi sarana sekaligus saksi bisu kisah cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

.

.

.

_Love isn't about time. It's about feelings._

_Once your heart beating faster and feels warmth and comfortable at the same time towards someone, perhaps it's love._

_-Seiba Artoria-_

.

.

.

**~Lovely Station~**

**.**

**.**

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**by**

**Seiba Artoria**

.

* * *

><p>Selesai. Gimana? jelas gak? Ini saya edit sedikit, ada yang kelupaan waktu publish kemarin.<p>

Maaf kalau bertele-tele, maaf kalau pendalaman chara-nya kurang dalam (?)

Soalnya saya juga kurang ngerti, mau ajarin?

Oh ya, saya mohon maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan dalam teknis perkeretaan dan perstasiunan yang berjalan di Jepang sana *bow*

Kalo ada yang bingung ditanyain aja soalnya saya sendiri juga suka bingung bacanya *digeplak*

Sebenernya fict ini buat kepuasan sendiri, sih *what the?*

Tapi kayanya akan lebih baik kalau bisa berbagi, iya nggak? :)

So, mind to review?

Mau flame? boleh kok asal membangun :)

See you next time!

Salam,

NaruHina Lovers.


End file.
